A Sure Bet
by asbestosbrain
Summary: I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS! *complete* Draco competes with Goyle to win the hearts of Harry and Seamus, but soon they're competing to save their own.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
He would be there soon. Draco Malfoy. Walking along in that confidant strut of someone who knows he is gorgeous. And he is. White blond hair, so light it's almost silver, with matching eyes that remind Harry of the moon reflecting off the lake near school; the one place he feels genuinely at home. Those glistening silver eyes would meet his own emerald ones with a sneer, drawing Harry's attention to His perfect, delicate lips. He had dreamt of those lips licking, caressing, and causing immeasurable amounts of pleasure. How he wished the Silver God would touch him, please him.  
  
The train hooted, the crowd shifted and Harry sighted the object of his desire. "Draco." he whispered softly from his warm confines in the compartment.   
  
Feeling the bottle green eyes gazing upon him, Draco looked up and returned the steady gaze. His nemesis had changed over the holiday. He was taller, more tanned and had well defined muscles standing out on his arms. // Probably trying to impress that Mudblood, Granger // He, predictably, delivered the aforementioned sneer and climbed onto the train. There would be plenty more times to confront his enemy.   
  
Harry watched Draco climb aboard and turned to greet his friends as they entered the cubicle, although his mind was still on the other boy. He had liked him ever since the start of their second year. Whilst shopping for the school's booklist, they had been detained by Gilderoy Lockheart, 5 times winner of Witch Weekly's most charming smile award, as he would gladly tell anyone who would listen. Draco, typically, had chosen the situation to attempt to provoke Harry. // God, how he had looked fine in that black shirt // Harry thought. He had never really noticed how much black suited him with his contrasting silver hair. And as the saying goes, he had fallen head over heels for Malfoy, his worst enemy, as Voldemort had been defeated two years ago.  
  
At that point Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan fell into the room.  
  
"Congrats on making Quidditch Captain Harry!" yelled Seamus. "You'll be a worthy successor to Oliver Wood. I can just see you giving his This Is It.speech." The boys laughed and new tactics were discussed for the coming year. Seamus had made the team last year as a Chaser and Ron was to take over as Keeper from Wood. After a long discussion a bell rang to signal they were soon to arrive. They were just leaving to get changed into their school robes when Draco, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle, appeared.  
  
"Oh god, what do you want?" sighed Ron  
  
"Crabbe, here, ate all our food so we thought we'd come down this end of the train to find some. Seems it's gone already though, your family gotten to poor to even buy food now, Weasel?"  
  
"Watch your mouth, Malfoy, before I wipe that smirk off your face," warned Ron  
  
"Take your best shot," replied Draco indifferently.  
  
Ron threw the first punch and Draco swiftly retaliated. Harry pulled Draco off Ron but in the process tripped over a book of Hermione's, which she had dropped when she went to get changed. Harry landed on top of Draco just in time to see Goyle throw Ron against the sliding door, which slammed shut. Eventually, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ron managed to cause enough damage to Crabbe and Goyle to send them running but when they went to see how Harry had faired with Draco they found the door had jammed shut. They could hear muffled voices so decided that neither could be too hurt, and they went to change and find an attendant to sort out the door.  
  
When Harry landed on top of Draco he felt an incredible surge of excitement at being in such close confines to his Adonis.  
  
"Argh, you're crushing my ribs, Potter," complained Draco.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"So are you going to move then?" // Jesus, how dumb can you get // he thought.  
  
Harry clambered off of Draco and sat awkwardly on a seat. Being so close to Draco had excited him tremendously and for the first time, he was glad his hand-me-down clothes were about 10 times too big. Draco stood up and attempted to leave the room.  
  
"Hey, let us out," he cried, "Joke's a joke, you guys, come on." He looked around at Harry. "I can't hear them. Come and give me a hand instead of sitting there like a twit." When Harry finally moved, Draco noticed his flushed state and his not-so-inconspicuous arousal. // Hmmn.how - interesting. // However, he remained silent and together they forced the door open.  
  
"Thank God. I don't think I could spend another minute with you. See you round, Scarhead," and with that he laughed and marched off.  
  
// What the hell just happened? // Thought Harry. // Did he notice? Is that why he laughed? // Harry straightened his robes and walked off to find Ron, attempting to push Draco and the incident to the back of his mind.   
  
Later after the Grand Feast and the Sorting Ceremony, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were arguing in their new dormitory. It appeared that in the new room there was a connecting door to a single bedroom, which in turn had a secret entrance from the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
"Just because you get more dates than me, doesn't mean you should get the room," complained Goyle, "I can't sleep half the time with the racket of Vincent's snoring! You, however, can! I am far more deserving than you."  
  
"I so don't snore."  
  
"You so do."  
  
"Fine, fine my dear Gregory, we shall have a contest to see who gets the room. Don't worry, I realise that a duel I could win far too easily. I suggest Vincent, here, decides on what to do. That is if you're certain you don't want to compete?" Despite his reputation as the Slytherin Bad- Boy, Draco was fair and generous to his friends.  
  
"No, no, you know what a turn on Blaise and I get with all you surrounding us whilst we 'have fun.' Especially as you can't hear us."  
  
"Yes. Well." Draco trailed off looking firmly disgusted at his roommate's fetish. Goyle wore a similar expression.  
  
"I suggest a love contest. We all know women drop at your feet, Malfoy, but there is someone even you will have trouble bedding. Harry Potter! You will have until the Halloween Ball to make him fall in love with you, then you must dump him after the ball. Needless to say, you will forfeit if you have not slept with him. Because of your obvious advantages, Goyle shall do the same with a less attractive, but well-established poof - Seamus Finnigan. Jeez, he's been flapping with the fairies for years. Whosever partner is most devastated the day after the ball, (judged of course by me) will win the room. What do you think?"  
  
His friends looked in shock at the length and sheer genius of his speech.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Done." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
// It will be hard to get Harry. A bit of a challenge, you could say. I need to break down his barriers one by one until he starts falling for me. I must let him know of my intentions so he is not surprised when I make finally make my move.  
  
Look at him. It won't be such a hardship to sleep with him. He's rather cute in a scruffy, laid-back sort of way. He leans forward eagerly, desperate for knowledge. I will make him arch like that; I will make him desperate for my kiss. And when I have his love, his body, I'll dump him in a way so terrible he will think his heart has shattered.  
  
I'll ruin him, The Boy Who Lived. //  
  
"Draco?"  
  
He looked up at the teacher. Lupin was staring at him with a funny look, as was the rest of the class. Except Harry. He realised he had been scowling and that the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had asked him a question.  
  
"Sorry, Sir?" He added the Sir in a defiant way to suggest he was anything but.  
  
"I asked if you and Harry would be willing to demonstrate the Imperius curse next week as Harry is the only person to successfully defy the power of that particular Unforgivable, and I believe you have experience of performing the curse with your father."  
  
"Indeed." If Harry had agreed, then, to think of all the things he could make him do.  
  
// Oh, this is going to be good. // He had been going to corner Harry straight after the lesson but Harry, followed by Ron and a few other class members hurried out, yelling "Quidditch Practice, See you," to Hermione. He would have to wait till later.   
  
"Yo Harry, great match! How the hell did you manage to catch the Snitch in this weather?" The boys burst into the changing room, their skin dripping wet from the rain, but flushed with happiness at yet another victory over Hufflepuff. After congratulating each other for their triumphs and taking the piss of their mistakes, they went to shower and get dressed. Due to only being 5 showers, Seamus and Harry were still talking as the others left.  
  
"I wonder why it is always us two left after the match," mused Harry.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, Harry, but I am happy to wait. The team members don't half have nice bodies, Ron's included!"  
  
"You're gay, as well? I thought they were rumours started by Lavender because you wouldn't go out with her."  
  
"No, she was telling the truth. I'm gay; I thought everyone knew that. Wait a minute. 'AS WELL???' You mean that you're.?"  
  
"Yu-huh."  
  
"Wow!" Seamus looked at Harry with renewed admiration. They discussed how long they had known, who else knew and who they liked. Seamus felt honoured to be told before Ron but Harry had never been able to predict a good reaction from the redhead and he didn't want to lose his friendship. But when the Irish Lad learnt of Harry's biggest crush.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY??? How can you fancy Draco Malfoy??? He's a Slytherin, he's an annoying little git and you've hated each other for years! How can you like Him?"  
  
"Well, there's his body for a start."  
  
Both boys burst out laughing and went to shower, but on the way Seamus said, "Oh God, I forgot, I'm supposed to be meeting someone. I'll have to skip the shower." He refused to tell Harry whom he was meeting and Harry could hear him muttering "Draco Malfoy" as if you learn some difficult incantation.  
  
But as Harry was leaving the shower, he heard the other boy say it again in a totally different way, heard a scuffle, and heard a door slam and lock.  
  
"Seamus.?" Harry slung a towel loosely round his hips and went to see what had happened. He looked around the lockers and saw Draco standing in the centre of the room, waiting. He stood paralysed by a Silver Gaze as it rested on his face, then casually drifted down his half-naked body before once again returning to rest on his eyes. He let his lids flutter down, so as to disguise the desire in his eyes. If he hadn't he might have glimpsed a reflection of his want, deep inside the usually cool eyes. In fact, the Silver Dragon was immensely turned on by the sight of his Harry nearly nude.  
  
"Potter." he moved towards the other boy trying to regain his composure.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy? Come to steal some tactics for our match next month? If so you're too late."  
  
"Come now, Harry, you know me better than that."  
  
"W-what did you just call me?"  
  
"You heard. And you know why I said it too." He raised his hand to Harry's shoulder and ran it lightly down the shorted boy's torso. Harry backed off as far as possible, slamming against the lockers.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Harry Stammered. Draco moved forward again and brought his hands to rest on either side of the Griffindor, effectively trapping him. He looked into Harry's eyes, full of confusion and need, and moved his head until they were almost touching.  
  
"I think you do." Draco ran his tongue lightly over Harry's bottom lip before slipping it into the depths of his mouth. He probed and bit until he forced a response from the darker boy. When he received the response he wanted, he broke off the kiss. Harry moaned from being abandoned but Draco soon kissed his way along Harry's jawbone before latching onto his neck. He sucked and bit until Harry was moaning with pleasure. After what seemed like hours he finally stopped and caressed the other boy through his towel. Harry gasped from the firm grip on his aroused hardness.  
  
"Just so you know what to expect next time. See you round."  
  
Draco left, leaving Harry alone with a raging hard on and confused feelings of passion. He got dressed and went to find Seamus. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Harry didn't manage to speak to Draco again that week. Either Ron or Hermione had been around of Draco had been surrounded by Slytherins, who would love to witness Harry asking to speak to Draco. He would have to wait.   
  
After Quidditch Practice on Saturday, Harry and Seamus were yet again last to leave the showers. Seamus had been making sly comments all week about what could have happened last time, which was not helped by the discovery that Harry had been sporting a massive love bite for the past few days.  
  
"So."  
  
"So.So what?"  
  
"So what happened after Malfoy threw me out of the room? I'm guessing he spent half the time sucking on your throat but, come on, spill all."  
  
"I won't say anything until you tell me about this mysterious person you had to meet, I'm dieing of curiosity. Put me out of my misery, please!"  
  
"There's this guy." Seamus looked up and Harry nodded, signalling for him to continue. "I'd never really noticed him before. I mean, he's always around but never in the thick of things. Well, anyway, I found this anonymous note saying to meet them after transfiguration in the unused room down the third floor corridor. Well I went and this masked person leapt on me and started kissing me. After a while I realised it was a guy and started kissing back. One thing lead to another and now it's quite a regular occurrence."  
  
"Did you find out who it was?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, he took his mask off that first time. Said he wanted me to love him, to return his feelings. Said it was an incredible turn on to have sex with someone and they don't know who you are but he wanted me to know him, love him."  
  
"How romantic. So. who is he?"  
  
"Oh, that. I can't tell you; you'll have to wait and see."  
  
Harry growled and threw a wet towel at Seamus. Seamus giggled and screamed and playfully fought back until they were in a similar position to that which Harry and Draco had been in last time.  
  
"I know I should kiss you, Harry, but for some reason, I can't."  
  
"I feel it too. Must be a certain Slytherin muddling with my head."  
  
"Oh my god, Malfoy! I'd almost forgotten." And with that, he wormed every detail out of Harry about what had happened.  
  
"And now?" he asked.  
  
"Now? Now I think I'll go and have some food."  
  
"Grrr. Spoilsport."  
  
Neither boy felt Draco's eyes on them as they left the changing room. // So. Dearest Gregory is getting further than I thought. And Harry! My darling Harry, torn between the desire to hit me and slam me on the floor and have his wicked way with me. I shall have to make his mind up for him. // Chuckling to himself, Draco left the shower cubicle and made his own way to the Great Hall. He would pull a few strings to get himself alone with Harry after Potions. // Snape will do anything to keep his 'addiction' quiet. // Entering the hall he sat and caught the professor's eye.  
  
"I need to speak to you," he mouthed.  
  
"1.30 in my office."  
  
Draco nodded in understanding and started eating, not noticing a pair of emerald green eyes watching him, trying to understand what was going on.   
  
"So what was going on?" It was potions class and Harry and Draco found themselves paired together to make a shrinking potion.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know, between you and Snape, Saturday lunchtime."  
  
"Ah, I decided to call in a favour, you could say."  
  
"You're blackmailing him? How? What do you know?"  
  
"I've walked in on Snape and Pansy Parkinson together several times. It would appear our cold hearted potions teacher has an addiction to a certain young girl, that he'll do anything to keep quiet."  
  
Harry's eyes bulged at this information and he was about to ask 'what favour' when: -  
  
"Malfoy, Potter. Tell me, what piece of idle gossip keeps you from noticing your cauldron is over-flowing? I want you both to stay behind and clear it up then, with the remaining time of your detention, I want an essay on the uses and effects of a shrinking potion, to be handed in to me tomorrow."  
  
"But. but." Harry stammered.  
  
"And 10 points from Griffindor for answering back."  
  
Harry attempted to get his mind off of Snape and Pansy, but couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Fine, if you don't think that is sufficient punishment then I suggest two hours detention, Potter."  
  
This sobered Harry considerably and he was glad when the teacher announced for everyone to pack up; it would stop the Slytherins laughing at him.  
  
"Come on, come on, I'm in a hurry."  
  
"Erm. Sir? What about our detention?  
  
"Oh yes that. Malfoy can lock up when you are done." He exchanged a glance with Draco and placed a large key on his desk. Malfoy picked up the key and followed the teacher to the door, locking himself and Harry in.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Giving us some privacy." Draco pulled Harry up and met his lips with a hard bruising kiss. "Why exactly do you think he gave you another hour detention but didn't tell you what to do?" He bent the raven-haired boy back and bit his lip. "Because I told him to." He grasped Harry's dishevelled hair and tilted his head back further, biting his exposed neck.  
  
Harry gasped as Draco suddenly stopped and started pulling his robes off. Harry stared blankly for a second then helped tear off the remainder of his clothes, until he stood before Draco in his boxers.  
  
"I feel a tad overdressed." Said Draco before stripping down to his boxers.  
  
// Silk // thought Harry, // what else should I expect? //  
  
He stepped back to accommodate for the extra weight as Draco launched himself at Harry's mouth, and found himself up against Snape's desk. He perched on the edge as Draco left a trail of kisses down his chest and slid down his boxers. Harry looked down to try and gauge Draco's reaction to his rigid staff. Draco, however, was eyeing it with a hungry gleam in his steel grey eyes and licked his lips at the sight of it.  
  
Harry sighed as Draco took his dick inside his mouth and played his tongue over it. It wasn't long before Harry shot his cum deep inside Draco's mouth. He pulled Draco up and they kissed the intense kiss of lovers. Harry tasted his own seed as well as the sweetness of Draco's own taste.  
  
Draco was still hard and it pressed into Harry's lower torso. He instinctively knew what to do and turned and bent over the desk. Draco grabbed his wand and muttered a simple lubrication spell before slowly entering Harry. He pushed deep inside until his balls were touching Harry's arse. He didn't want to hurt Harry but when he pushed back onto Draco's cock, Draco couldn't help himself and started pounding into Harry. Eventually he felt his cum fill up Harry's ass and Harry shot another load as well.  
  
Both collapsed, exhausted.  
  
"That was incredible," Harry panted.  
  
"I know; it's never been that powerful."  
  
"I love you."  
  
When Harry didn't receive a reply he looked up at Draco. Draco was staring straight ahead, a cool mask firmly in place.  
  
"Draco.?"  
  
The other boy didn't answer and got up, dressed and muttered an incantation to clear up the earlier mess. He unlocked the door and looked back at Harry, still naked. He looked like he wanted to say something but didn't and left quickly.   
  
"Where've you been, Harry, your detention ended ages ago."  
  
Harry stopped as he walked thought the Griffindor common room, confronted by his friend.  
  
"Nowhere, Ron, leave it."  
  
Harry went up to their dormitory and collapsed onto a bed leaving Ron, Hermione and the others with strange looks on their faces.  
  
"Jeez, what's up with him? He looks like he's had a broomstick shoved up his ass," asked Ron.  
  
"You might not be too far off it. I think I've got an idea. I'll go talk to him," Seamus replied.   
  
Draco, too was lying on his bed, thinking over what had happened. // I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him? How the hell am I supposed to dump him now? // When Harry had said I love you, Draco's deepest urge was to say I love you, too, but he couldn't. He'd just experienced one of the greatest moments of his life but all he could think about was the hurt he'd seen in Harry's eyes as he'd walked away. He wanted to make that look disappear forever but he knew he would only end up making it worse, come Halloween. Hah, if only Vincent could see Harry now, he'd see that Draco had easily won the bet. He didn't want the room though. Not without Harry to share it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Harry?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Harry.?"  
  
A muffled groan is heard and a head appears.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's happened? Tell me." The hyperactive Irish boy leapt onto Harry's bed as Harry described what had happened.  
  
"I said I loved him and he just looked at me. Looked at me, Seamus, then walked away! How could he do that? I thought, after everything, he might have started to love me. I must have been wrong. He's probably laughing at me right now in the Slytherin common room. Everyone, look what he made the boy who lived do! Look what Dumbledore's Golden Boy did in the dungeon! God I hate him. God, I love him."  
  
As Seamus comforted Harry, Neville slipped back out of the room. He had had a crush on Harry Potter for as long as he could remember. He always became a nervous, clumsy wreck around the famous boy, though people often thought he was always like that. He felt a special link to Harry as Harry had lost his parents to Voldemort and so, in a way, had he.  
  
He'd never hated anyone quite as much as Draco Malfoy. He was always taking everything that belonged to him; his remembrall, his attention, and now, his Harry. Except he wasn't his Harry, though he wanted him to be. He followed Harry round daily, practically worshipped him. And what did he get? A distraught Harry, wallowing in his unreciprocated love.  
  
He would have to supply this love. He had been taking extra potions classes to make up for his abysmal grades and had just learnt the properties of a Polyjuice Potion. He would use this to gain Harry's love until it didn't matter that he wasn't Draco. Harry would love him anyway.   
  
Professor Remus J. Lupin was quite amused by the expressions of his students as they sat down for class. Seamus Finnigan and Gregory Goyle were sneaking looks at each other when they thought no-one was looking, Dean Thomas was looking round and winking at Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, who looked thoroughly embarrassed, and Harry Potter was staring unwaveringly at Draco Malfoy, who in turn was receiving evils from that quiet boy, Neville Longbottom, which was quite usual.  
  
Everyone perked up, however, when he announced it was time for Harry and Draco's demonstration.  
  
Harry and Draco stood at the front of the class. Draco pointed his wand at Harry, who was staring blankly, and shouted "Imperius!"  
  
Harry suddenly felt extremely lightheaded and clear minded. He still wanted to run up and kiss Draco but he no longer felt Draco would scorn him for it. He walked slowly up to the blond and put his arms around him.  
  
// Ask him out, // Harry thought. // Now! Whilst you have the chance! //  
  
He opened his mouth and said, "W-will. y-you.?" He stopped suddenly unsure of himself.  
  
// Ask him, you damn fool! Do you want all the mudbloods to think you're a coward?//  
  
He suddenly realised this was not his voice or thoughts. He'd never said, or even thought, the word 'mudblood.'  
  
"No!"  
  
"Very good, Harry! Look, you can see him; he's trying to fight it."  
  
Harry pushed Draco away and ran out the room, crying. Ron stood up to follow him but Hermione pushed him down.  
  
"This requires a little tact and a lot of sensitive prodding, Ron."  
  
Hermione followed Harry back to the Griffindor common room but found his dormitory empty. She searched all the rooms but eventually came across him on her own bed.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Hello, Hermione." His voice was eerily calm.  
  
"I've been searching for you. What happened? Are you alright?"  
  
"Hermione, I've been thinking. I need a Polyjuice Potion. I need you to make it so I can find out what's going on with Draco and he'll only tell me if I'm a close friend. How soon can I have it?"  
  
"About three and a half weeks, I've already been making one for someone. But Harry, are you sure?"  
  
He nodded and left.   
  
Almost four weeks later, Neville stood in Moaning Myrtle's disused girl's toilet. Hermione had left earlier saying he had to be gone within half an hour because someone else wanted some of the potion too. He added a single bleached blond hair, which he had taken off his hero's robes, into the disgusting mixture and swallowed as much as he could. He dropped the glass on the floor feeling absolutely wretched. Looking up into the mirror, he saw a surprised Draco look back at him.  
  
He left the bathroom quickly; he only had an hour.   
  
// I have to find Draco. I have to find out what is going on. Why did he walk out only to try and make me kiss him? Is his sole aim to publicly humiliate me? //  
  
Harry made his way quickly up to the girls' bathroom where Hermione said the Potion would be. He didn't bother getting Goyle out of the way; he only wanted a short chat with Draco. He ran inside and saw an empty glass shattered on the floor. The other person must have been then. Harry wondered briefly who it was before shoving a hair into the drink. He couldn't believe Hermione had been right all those years ago when she said they might need body parts in the future. Hermione had been a great friend lately. She'd made this potion without asking questions; she'd seen he was upset and tried to comfort him. Something was up though. She got nervous every time Dean Thomas came around. Harry thought she might have been cheating on Ron but gave up on that train of thought when Ron acted similarly to her. Harry looked at his watch. Draco should be heading back to the common room now. Harry swallowed the potion and almost immediately bent over, smashing the glass and feeling immensely sick. As quick as it began, the feeling disappeared and Harry ran out the room as Goyle.  
  
He ran straight to the Slytherin Common Room entrance but realised he didn't know the password.  
  
"Pureblood," he said. "Mudblood, Death Eater, Serpent tongue." None of these worked and Harry was beginning to panic when he saw Draco turn a corner.  
  
"Malfoy. Need to talk. Forgot the password."  
  
Draco was about to back off but started staring at Harry strangely and Harry wondered if the Potion had worn off already. However, he said, "Why are you wearing glasses?"  
  
Harry panicked and said, "Reading glasses."  
  
"I didn't know you could read. Hmmn."  
  
Harry attempted to get Draco to open the common room door but he seemed to be trying to get away from 'Goyle.'  
  
"Look Draco, I need to know. What's going on with you and m- Harry? That thing in Defence against the Dark Arts and now you seem to be avoiding him." Harry couldn't believe he'd been so direct but he didn't have much time and Draco didn't seem to want to hang around.  
  
"Draco's avoid- I mean you think I'm avoiding Potter? How wonderful!" And before Harry could stop him the blond ran off. Harry could have sworn he was taller at the start of the conversation.  
  
// Oh god, he hates me, he even wants his friends to know just how much he hates me. //  
  
Harry was about to walk back to the toilets to change, he couldn't think of anything else to do but crawl up and cry, when Draco appeared suddenly from the opposite direction, now looking wounded.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Goyle! We need to talk."  
  
Draco walked forwards and muttered the password, Voldemort, and they both went into the common room and through to Draco's dormitory.  
  
"Gregory. It's off. The whole thing is off. I can't do that to Harry; it's hurting us both too much. I want to ask him out, go public. I dream about dancing at the Halloween ball. I know you're having fun with Seamus." Harry's eyebrows rose a few inches at this "but you have to stop before you hurt." Harry threw himself at Draco, forgetting he was still Goyle and kissed Draco several times on the lips.  
  
"Get off me, you great poof, you've been hanging around Finnigan too long."  
  
Harry felt his insides churning so he ran off. He was back to being Harry when he reached the Griffindor Common Room. When he ran inside, breathless and smiling hysterically, his friends stood up, worried.  
  
"Harry.?" asked Ron.  
  
"And where the hell have you been?" said Neville coldly.  
  
Harry blinked twice at the icy tones from the usually pleasant boy but decided to ignore it and looked at the rest of his friends.  
  
"HE LOVES ME!!!" Screamed Harry before throwing himself in front of the fire and staring dreamily at the flames. He ignored his friend's confused questions and left Seamus to fill in the details.   
  
No one noticed Neville slip out of the common room to his dormitory and grab a small phial with a purple liquid in it, then head off to the Slytherin Common Room. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews, I almost panicked when it said I'd gotten some in case they were bad but they were all good. Thanks again. XxX  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Neville wished he knew more about potions. The only one he had that would work took two days to take effect and only lasts two weeks after that. That would last until the day after the Halloween ball, which was enough time for Neville to take Draco's place.  
  
Draco wouldn't miss Harry though. That was the good thing about anti-love potions. For those two weeks, Draco would want to spend as little time near Harry as possible.  
  
Neville slipped silently into the Slytherin Common Room. He took his extra potions lessons in Snape's private rooms, which he was thankful for; it meant he could get in whenever he wanted.  
  
He took his shoes off and padded softly into the sixth year dorms. In the dark he saw a light haired head stand out amongst the dark ones. The boy was dreaming, muttering quietly in his sleep.  
  
Neville walked up to the bed and got out the phial. He poured the purple liquid into the water on the bedside table, which turned from purple to pink then finally went clear again. He walked quickly out the room and as he closed the door he heard a pained voice yell out: -  
  
"Harry! No, Harry; I love you!"  
  
Neville winced at this but left as fast as he could. In just two days, Harry would be his.   
  
The next day in Herbology, Professor Sprout was thinking much the same as Lupin had been a few weeks previously. That may have accounted for why she was too busy staring at Dean alternatively squeezing Ron's taut buttocks and choosing every possible moment to touch Hermione, to notice Harry wander too close to a particularly vicious carnivorous plant and get tugged down towards it.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, was staring intently at Harry and when he saw him being dragged off from the class, he went crashing through the undergrowth after him. He lost sight of Harry nearly immediately though.  
  
"Harry, where are you?" He shouted. There was a quiet rustling but no reply.  
  
"Come on, Harry! I can't help you if I don't know where you are." This time there was nothing. Draco started searching through all the plants desperately for Harry.  
  
"Please be alright; please let Harry be all right," he muttered like a chant, over and over in the hope that if he said it enough times it would come true.  
  
"Why?" came a voice from his right, "Would you miss me?"  
  
Draco leapt at the sound of Harry's voice but instead of replying he pulled Harry towards him and met his lips in a slow, sensuous kiss. He would have kissed him for hours if they had not been interrupted by: -  
  
"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! Explain yourselves, what do you think you are doing?"  
  
As Harry stuttered a response, Draco looked about slowly. Gradually he could make out the entire class standing around, either looking on open- mouthed or whispering feverously to their neighbours. He realised that by the end of the day the entire school would know that he and Harry Potter were an item. He didn't mind; he knew now that he loved Harry more than anything and could not do anything to hurt him. It would only hurt himself more.  
  
He grabbed Harry's arm to stop him stuttering and said: -  
  
"Entirely my fault, Professor. He had just agreed to go out with me and I could not resist kissing him. Sorry"  
  
The trees erupted into noise, which took the teacher several tries to calm down.  
  
"Malfoy, please keep your hormonal urges under control. I realise you are all of that age so I shall not be removing any points from either Slytherin or Griffindor. Kindly prevent a repeat performance. Let us get out of here, it can be quite dangerous to unaware persons."  
  
"Ron." Hermione nudged her boyfriend when they returned to the working area. "Ron, where's Neville?"  
  
Ron shrugged and tried to sight Harry to speak to him. "I dunno." Unfortunately, Professor Sprout chose that moment to dismiss the class and Ron found a mass of people blocking his way. He waited impatiently for the crowd to clear.   
  
"Harry! HARRY! Wait up!" Ron finally caught up with Harry on his way back to the Griffindor Common Room. "Why am I always hearing everything from other people, Harry? Is it because of Dean? 'Cause Hermione agrees, we'll stop seeing him if you're against it."  
  
Harry stopped Ron before he could say any more.  
  
"Dean? What has Dean got to do with anything?"  
  
Ron shifted guiltily at this. "Erm, we've been, I mean, Hermione and Dean and I are sort of, well, you know." Ron gestured vaguely and it took Harry a few minutes to work out what he was going on about.  
  
"You and Hermione and DEAN??? Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Wow!" Harry was so shocked he forgot why Ron had approached him in the first place.  
  
"Yeah, neither were we, he sort of turned up in bed one night and ever since then."  
  
"Too much information thanks Ron."  
  
"Yeah, so tell me. You and Malfoy, eh? Something you want to tell me, mate?"  
  
"I think you pretty much know everything from Seamus. I would have told you but I was scared you'd hate me, 'cause it's Draco and everything."  
  
Ron hit Harry over the head and said jokingly, "The only reason I'm mad at you is because you don't have the taste to fancy me! Now, seriously, do you want to come with Hermione and me to Hogsmeade tomorrow? We're going to get out robes for the Halloween ball."  
  
"Well, I had the same idea, but I've kind of arranged to go with someone else."  
  
"Big surprise, hope you have fun."  
  
The two boys linked arms and ran inside their dormitory, desperate to discuss what everyone wanted to know, which only a select few knew of.   
  
"Wear this one, it matches your eyes."  
  
"No! It's Slytherin colours! I am not having you deck me out to look like one of you, if I don't find something soon, I'm going in my school robes."  
  
This time it was the blond boy's turn to scream, "No! You have to look brilliant! You have to look perfect; everything has to be perfect."  
  
"Erm, Draco? Why does everything have to be so good? It's just a ball."  
  
"Harry, I've been thinking. I'm fed up sneaking around, having to pretend to hate you. I want us to be openly together and I was thinking, maybe we could, sort of let people notice, I mean if we went together."  
  
Harry was rendered speechless. He opened and closed his mouth, with his eyes gaping, and Draco was about to liken him to a goldfish when Harry whispered, "I really love you, you know."  
  
Draco leaned forwards and kissed Harry gently on the lips. "I love you too. However, I do think we should keep quiet until then; there's been enough talk about us lately. My father is getting suspicious and I don't want him to harm you. If everyone knows that we are going out then he won't dare touch you but until then I think we should keep it cool. Come on lets choose something."  
  
The boys searched until they picked out some robes. Harry's was a plain red robe with a gold clasp, but Draco being Draco, he chose a Silver-blue crushed velvet robe with silver lining and a dark blue edge. Harry was going to complain when Draco offered to pay but Draco nudged him out the shop. "You can buy lunch, talking of which, go and save a table; I'll just pay and be along in a minute."  
  
Harry looked suspiciously at Draco but decided against it. Draco took longer than Harry expected, which confirmed his worries but he decided against saying anything. He didn't want to ruin a perfect day.   
  
At about two in the morning, Draco screamed. He woke up everyone in his dorm; it was so loud.  
  
"I'll kill him! He must have put something in my drink! Like I could ever fancy Potter of my own accord." Draco looked quickly round at Goyle, who was staring curiously at him. "Greg! I've changed my mind; are you still on for the bet?"  
  
Gregory, who hadn't been present when Draco had called off the bet, shrugged and nodded.  
  
"I'm going to make him pay!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Harry woke up, almost two weeks later, smiling. Today was the day when he could claim to the entire world that Draco was his, and vice versa. Nothing could go wrong.  
  
He had barely managed to last the past few days without talking to Draco but he knew it was important not to. He had caught Draco staring at him intently and he wished he knew what was going on beneath that cold expressionless face, underneath those lifeless grey eyes. He was glad he knew that Draco was a brilliant actor and liar; for at times, he almost believed that Draco had no feelings for him. Which was impossible.  
  
Harry went over to his chest and got out the box containing his robes for the party that night. He went to check that everything was in order but got the shock of his life when he saw them. Although they were still bright red, they caught the light in a way that made them seem like they were on fire. And beneath this light, and the golden edging that shimmered around it, were small golden snakes stitched into the robe. Barely visible to the eye, unless you knew what you were looking for; Harry knew this was Draco's way of branding him. The robes proclaimed he was a Griffindor, but those close to him could see the love of a Slytherin possessing him.  
  
Although he loved the thought of wearing the stylish robes, he knew he could never wear them without being entirely self-conscious the entire night, even without the strain of being centre of attention over his relationship. He was about to leave to replace the dazzling robes with his original ones when Ron woke up.  
  
"Wow! Is that what you're wearing tonight? You'll look amazing; you'll definitely break the hearts of all the girls out there when they discover you're Malfoy's."  
  
"I'm about to take them back, Draco switched them. And honestly, I know there have been numerous fights and things but can't you at least call him by his name?"  
  
"Fine, I'll do that, on condition that you wear those robes tonight. Whatever I've said in the past, the boy does have taste. And if you argue with that, you're putting yourself down as well as the robes."  
  
Harry saw he'd been well and truly caught and sat down defeated. How he could wait till tonight to see Draco he didn't know but he'd manage. He had to.   
  
// Where is he? He's half an hour late. Has Draco dumped him already and he's too upset to come out? //  
  
Neville was waiting for Harry in the reception just outside the Great Hall. He had seen Draco looking at Harry with pure venom in his eyes, so he knew the potion had worked. What he didn't understand was that Harry still appeared to be oblivious. Neville had taken every step he could do endear himself to the famous boy, but all he seemed to talk about was Draco, Draco and Draco. It was sickening really and he would be glad when Harry was over with him.  
  
Draco must have planned something for tonight. The stories were still going around about what had happened in Greenhouse 7. Neville was panicking; he only had tonight and tomorrow before Draco realised he was still in love with Harry. Word was that the boys had planned a big display weeks ago to announce their intentions towards each other. Would Draco still go through with it now that he hated Harry Potter? Something had to be in it for him now he no longer loved the boy, Neville knew, or else he would never risk getting involved with the Golden Boy and losing his father's approval.  
  
Neville sighed and went inside the room. He knew something would happen and he would be around to pick up the pieces. For now he must go and entertain that girl, Ginny, who had been hanging round him for ages. He must admit it gave him a safety barrier from everyone discovering his adoration for Harry but she was rather tiresome. If she didn't leave him alone when Harry was his then he would have to deal with her.  
  
And Harry WOULD be his.   
  
A quarter of an hour later, Harry and Draco entered together. Everyone turned to see the usually quarrelling boys calmly walking into the Great Hall, then gasped in shock.  
  
Harry wearing such an impressive robe would have been enough to make them gasp but the thing that made them struggle for breath was what the other boy was wearing. Bright Green robes with a silver lining, which reflected the light as if off a lake at night. And glistening in the light of the green were thousands of tiny silver lions. Both robes were identically styled to match and nothing could have made a larger statement than this.  
  
Harry looked up at his partner smiling. When Draco looked down at Harry, he smiled too, if only at the adoring way in which Harry was looking. The boy found him irresistible and treasured him. How easy it would be to crush him; one small word could have him running away in tears. But he must be patient; the deal was to dump Harry at the end of the party. For now, he would have to be with Harry, dance with Harry, and kiss Harry. Although he hated the Raven-haired boy, he still remembered how well he could mould his lips to his, how well Harry could bite and lick. Pity.   
  
In the dark, Neville glared at Draco. He was ruining everything. Harry was so taken with everyone knowing they were an item, Neville was almost afraid Harry might not notice when Draco dumped him. Draco would have to hurt him badly.   
  
Harry, on the other hand, was really enjoying himself. He sensed something wasn't right with Draco but his stunt with the robes was enough to show his love. He loved walking in to all the attention, all the people staring and realising. He loved spinning around the floor, alternately leading and following Draco in the dances. And now he loved feeling everyone's gaze rest on him and his lover as Draco leant towards him and claimed his mouth in the centre of the dance floor. Harry responded and they kissed passionately until Harry was barely aware of the hundreds of other children and teachers gaping at the two seemingly eternal enemies making out in plain view. When Draco broke off the kiss Harry glanced confusedly up. Draco smiled with a hint of evil playing at corners of his mouth and he whispered to Harry that he would get drinks.  
  
Harry returned to his friends on the edge of the dance floor. Some of them hadn't moved since the two boys had walked into the room.  
  
"That was some show, Harry! You're a lucky guy." Ron stood up and walked over to where Hermione and Dean were dancing.  
  
"Excuse me, may I intervene?"  
  
Dean bowed to Ron and said certainly, but Hermione gazed in shock as Ron grabbed the other lad and danced him off around the floor. She walked up to Harry, and slapped him gently on the head to try and get him to stop laughing. He sobered up briefly at the hit but after looking at the annoyed expression on her face, collapsed into giggles on the floor. Hermione kicked him and sat down in a huff.   
  
"Don't do it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said, don't do it, Draco."  
  
Draco had been staring at the boy in scarlet across the room. He didn't understand what Goyle was talking about.  
  
"Draco, it's off. I'm not gonna dump Seamus. I've fallen in love with him. I saw you a few weeks ago. You're in love with him. This past two weeks, you've been different; you haven't been with him. You can have the room; I forfeit."  
  
"You're forfeiting? For the hyperactive Irish well established poof?" Draco snorted in disbelief. "Your death. I, however, am still going to crush Potter. In a while, I'm a tad thirsty. Fancy a drink?"  
  
"You're crazy."   
  
"Seam- you've got to warn Harry. Draco's going to dump him. He's going to humiliate him and then laugh. You have to get Harry out of here, now!"  
  
"But- but."  
  
"NOW!"   
  
Harry walked calmly up to Draco. Seamus had warned him but Harry ignored him. Draco wouldn't do that to him; he couldn't. They were in love. Trusting emerald eyes met hard steel ones.  
  
"Fancy a dance?"  
  
The two boys made their way to the dance floor. They were so different; one so pale with hair so blond it could blind on a summer's day, the other tanned, with hair as dark as the other was fair. One so innocent, so trusting; the other deceitful and cynically evil.  
  
They danced closely their bodies twisting in time to the music, swaying to the strong beat of the song. As the song reached its highest peak, Draco grabbed Harry's hair forcing him backwards. He bent him till Harry was relying on the hand in the small of his back to support him, then he claimed his lips in a long and final kiss. Then he let the smaller boy fall as he turned and walked out the room with everyone's eyes on his retreating figure and the defeated hero in the centre of the dance floor.  
  
"Draco." came the strangled whisper.  
  
"Goodbye Harry Potter" was the silent reply.  
  
  
  
God, I hated writing that. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Harry, you've been in there for hours. Come on; at least go to bed and get some rest."  
  
Harry had left the Great Hall shortly after Draco's dramatic exit, and hadn't left the boys shower room since then. He had locked the door to prevent his friends getting in and he had cast a silencing spell so they couldn't hear him crying. He couldn't face them yet; he just wanted to be left alone to come to terms with what had happened. // How could Draco do that to me? I thought he loved me. //  
  
He could still hear his friends discussing what had happened and trying to lure him out of the room. He knew it would be like that all week; everyone talking about what had happened and either fussing over him or laughing at him. He couldn't stand that.  
  
Harry sorted himself out and opened the door. He almost laughed at the look of shock on their faces.  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"Mate-"  
  
"No! I don't want to talk about it; I don't want to even acknowledge it happened. I want to be left alone and I want to never see Draco Malfoy again."  
  
Hermione walked up to him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Whatever you want, Harry."  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
That night, Neville couldn't sleep. He could hear Harry crying softly and he knew that it was his fault. He had hurt Harry badly; prevented him from loving and being loved. He hadn't meant for it to work that way.  
  
He climbed out of his bed and searched his desk for his wand. Harry looked up at the sudden movement and attempted to hide his tear-streaked face. His curiosity got the better of him and he looked at Neville as he walked to the foot of his bed.  
  
"It was all my fault, not Draco's. Bye, Harry." He smiled sadly and pointed his wand at himself. He performed the first spell he ever got right in front of Harry, and the last.  
  
Harry screamed as a green light filled the room and Neville's body collapsed lifeless onto the floor.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Everyone in Griffindor was in a state of shock. They couldn't believe sweet cheerful Neville had killed himself. When Harry and Seamus walked into their dorm to find Ron going through his stuff, they both pulled out their wands, ready to fight anyone to get rid of the pain.  
  
"Wait, No! His Gran sent a message that we had to sort out his things and send them on. His parents aren't in a fit condition to do it and she's too ill. I was just looking through to see how long it would take and see if I could make a start now or wait till after dinner."  
  
Harry looked at the floor crestfallen. He had a look with Ron and discovered a slim black book with Neville Longbottom written on the back. He slipped it into his pocket to read at another time; he wasn't able to, right now, but in a while he would read it and possibly find out why the young boy had felt it necessary to leave his life.  
  
At dinner, the Slytherin table was very happy. They had humiliated the Boy Who Lived and the Griffindors were all looking awful. Goyle was the only one who didn't look particularly happy and he kept shooting sympathetic looks Harry's way. Harry wasn't looking.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
On Sunday, Harry grabbed his broom and headed out to the Quidditch field. He was fed up with everyone tiptoeing round him or looking for sympathy themselves. He wanted to be alone and flying around in the air was the perfect way to cheer him up.  
  
He mounted his broom and flew round the field a few times. He practised turns and dives all day until it started getting dark. Still, he felt reluctant to go in. He enchanted the grass to send sparks of light into the air, almost like upside down glowing rain. He was floating about thirty feet up when a cold voice came from behind him.  
  
"Remember the last time it was just you and me in the air? That bumbling fool hasn't changed a bit."  
  
Harry practically fell off his broom at the sound of the laughing voice. "Shut the fuck up Malfoy; you don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"My, my, still a little touchy about last night? I hadn't realised it meant so much to you. Oh well, it was good whilst it lasted, even if you were after a deep relationship and I was just after a cheap fu-" Malfoy didn't see what hit him as he went tumbling towards the earth.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
He came round later to realise someone was punching him over and over in the face. It hurt. He managed to work out what the person was saying before his eyes could focus.  
  
"He's dead; he's dead you bastard, dead!"  
  
Still the torment on his face continued and he was trying to work up the strength to retaliate when he realised just who was punching him. And why.  
  
And as all the pieces, all the memories fell into place, Draco remembered his love for Harry, the boy pounding his face. He remembered what he had done, he remembered how he mortified Harry. Upon realising all that had happened, he turned his cheek and let the other boy continue the onslaught until he blissfully passed out again.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Harry finally regained his composure and looked down at the beaten face. Even with blood trickling from his lips and nose, which looked slightly crooked and swollen, Draco was still beautiful. A soft whisper escaped the bloodied mouth.  
  
"Harry."  
  
He picked him up, ignoring the whisper, ignoring the cuts on his reddened knuckles, and carried him to the Hospital Wing, before returning to his room and falling asleep. He dreamt of his time with Draco, which swiftly turned to a nightmare and he woke up screaming. He felt haunted by the pale face laughing down at him as he fell on the floor. He cried as he remembered the saddened look on Neville's face and he sobbed quietly into the pillows before sinking into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Draco came round in the hospital wing, startling his two companions. He looked blearily into his friend's eyes and whispered, "Did I really do it?"  
  
They nodded and he sank back onto the bed, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Go tell Harry I love him. Go tell him I'm sorry and I want to see him. Please."  
  
Again they nodded and left quickly for Potions lesson.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"You think I want to go see that bastard, just to get humiliated again? No thanks! I swear that guy has no feelings. Just go away."  
  
Harry turned his back on the larger boys and marched off with Ron and Hermione trailing behind.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go see him, Harry? He might have a reason, some excuse."  
  
Harry stopped and turned suddenly. Hermione almost crashed into him. He glared at the girl and she hastily took a step back. He softened slightly at the fear in her eyes and apologised.  
  
"Look it's hard, that's all. Neville's gone and Malfoy is back as he always was. I can't stand him blowing hot and cold and I know he'll do it again and again. I can't stand that. Tell Snape I'm not going to Potions; tell him I'm sick or hurt or something. That'll make him happy."  
  
His friends watched as he walked away quietly and made his way back to the dorm.  
  
He flung himself on his bed and sat there staring at nothing for a while. He remembered he still hadn't looked at Neville's journal. He didn't want to pry into the boy's life; he just wanted a reason. He turned to the last entry and started reading in silence.  
  
"I shouldn't have given Malfoy that potion. I shouldn't have made him do that to Harry. My darling Harry. I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused with the help of one little anti-love potion."  
  
Harry couldn't read any further.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Draco looked with wide frightened eyes at the messengers. He ran to the window and sat, pulling his knees up towards him. Gazing out the window he thought to himself // It's too late. //  
  
He didn't notice his friends exit quietly, or the cloaked figure enter. He didn't notice when the figure walked towards him slowly. He did notice, however, when a wand was poked into his back and he felt himself move towards the door even though he attempted to stop.  
  
He walked in this way followed by the cloaked figure until he came to a large statue of one of the school's founders, Godric Griffindor. Then his pursuer spoke.  
  
"Grandfather."  
  
Draco turned excitedly at the sound of Harry's voice but was pushed through a gap behind the statue that had just appeared. He found himself in a large room decked out in red and gold. It was comfortably furnished as a lounge and there was a massive fireplace lit and doors leading off.  
  
"What is this place?" he asked as Harry moved around him to open one of the other doors.  
  
"Last year, I discovered from Voldemort that I am Godric Griffindor's great, great, great (and a few more) grandson. I have access to this room whenever I want. No one else can enter unless I invite them and no one can leave unless I let them. Which is perfect as that means you aren't going anywhere." He laughed and walked off into one of the rooms.  
  
Draco explored all the other rooms and discovered a library, a kitchen, a massive bathroom with a connecting door towards the room Harry had entered, and a dining room. He realised the one Harry had gone into must be a bedroom of some sort but he wasn't sure he wanted to go into it.  
  
He grabbed a book of Dark Arts, which he had read several times as a child, and sat down in front of the fire. After all, there was nowhere else to go.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Harry watched Draco exploring his apartment on a little TV screen in his bedroom. He looked surprised when Draco settled down and he realised that Draco hadn't even attempted to leave. He would have been able to, but he hadn't tried. He knew now that Draco loved him and it was really his fault that Neville had slipped Draco the potion. He wasn't sure what had made him bring Draco up here, except for the thought of the blond head resting on the massive four-poster bed. He sighed, realising that he had to let Draco go. He moved out of the room and came face to face with his love, who was staring intently at him. He was about to speak when Draco walked directly past him, into the bedroom.  
  
Harry followed him wondering what he was about to do when the blond boy started taking off his clothes. Harry watched him slowly take off his robes and let them fall to the floor and take his shirt off slower than Harry thought was possible. He found he couldn't wait any longer however when Draco started looking around the bedroom in his trousers and he moved towards the boy and the bed. As soon as he stepped forwards, however, Draco turned with his wand and yelled "Constrictium." Harry felt himself thrown towards the bed his hands held above him by some invisible binding.  
  
Draco smiled at the ease of accomplishing his plan. He walked over to the bed and started removing Harry's clothes. Every time he undid a button, every time he exposed some skin, he kissed, bit or licked his trembling prisoner. Soon he had the darker guy moaning in pleasure, totally naked. He tore off the remainder of his own clothing before laying himself on top of Harry and claiming his mouth. How he had missed the sweetness of Harry's pink mouth.  
  
Eventually he pulled away from the kiss to look at Harry surrendering. Harry followed Draco's mouth but his restrains held him back from reaching his goal and he lay back, defeated.  
  
Draco slid his hand down Harry's body and gripped his firm appendage. Harry gasped at the tight hold and whimpered as Draco rubbed his hand up and down.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. Tell me you except my apology. Tell me you love me. TELL ME!"  
  
He stroked faster and faster and the friction was sending Harry groaning into a frenzy. He could feel his pleasure mounting and he lost himself as his world exploded.  
  
"I love you," he screamed as he came.  
  
He fell back, sweating as Draco kissed him again. "I love you, too."  
  
Draco continued to show Harry how much he loved him in every way possible and the two boys enjoyed themselves late into the night, not willing to separate so soon after repairing the rift between them.  
  
  
  
Not quite finished, another chapter or two thanks for the reviews xxx 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Since that night, Harry and Draco had taken every moment possible to be alone together. Harry hadn't told any of his friends because he knew Ron, for one, would murder Draco and probably never talk to Harry again for such a lack of judgement. Draco hadn't told anyone because no one really cared; sure, they were happy that he had humiliated Harry at the ball but they were all too busy with their own lives and ambitions. Hermione kept trying to talk to them and get them back together much to the amusement of the boys; and Ron kept trying to set Harry up with people, especially Seamus. Everyone tried to avoid talking about Neville after Dean had discovered his diary among Harry's things, although fights were common between Griffindor and the other houses. A particularly violent fight over the boy's death broke out in the middle of Potions one day, which was not helped when Snape unfairly removed points from Griffindor only and gave detentions to all Griffindors in that class. Upon hearing why so many children from one house were late to dinner, Dumbledore decided to take action.  
  
An announcement was made at dinner that houses would only share lessons with a neutral teacher present, for example, Griffindor and Slytherin would no longer share Transfiguration or Potions. Instead, they would share Charms and Divination. The new timetable meant that Harry and Draco would no longer be able to disappear into either boy's dormitory between lessons and would have to wait till night to meet.  
  
After a particularly hard lesson in Defence against the Dark arts, fighting curses and hexes, and an even more stressful Potions lesson, Harry was glad to make his way to Divination. Sure his death would be predicted, but he'd gotten used to the shock in Trelawney's eyes that he was still alive and she would now allow him to sleep in lessons, in the hope that he wouldn't wake.  
  
This lesson was different. After his usual death prediction, being stabbed in the back by a loved one as it happened, Harry had taken his usual place as far to the back as possible and Draco had placed his cushion close behind Harry and was encouraging him to lean back into him. It was so dark that not even Ron, who was situated next to Harry, could see. Harry was so scared of someone noticing he decided to pay attention for once, so as not to arouse suspicion. He was surprised to notice that he was actually interested in the subject she was teaching.  
  
"Telepathy, or the ability to read minds is actually an incredibly rare gift. It has only ever occurred between people truly matched to each other. I want each of you to concentrate a single word and attempt to make the person you feel closest to, think that word. If anyone hears something inside their heads unexpectedly, which is incredibly rare, mind, please share it with us."  
  
Harry panicked. He didn't know what to say to Draco. He was thinking so hard of something to say when all of a sudden he heard a small voice say-  
  
"Last night was great, Harry, want a repeat performance tonight?"  
  
Harry turned quickly and said, "Shut up, they'll hear you."  
  
Ron looked at Harry startled. "I haven't said anything Harry. Wow, do you think it really works? I hadn't even tried anything yet, I was thinking about the Chudley Cannons, did you hear that?"  
  
Before Ron could ramble on further Harry stopped him. "No I must have been imagining things. It was definitely a girl's voice; I didn't recognise it."  
  
"Girl's voice? I'll give you girl's voice," growled a definitely masculine voice in his ear before biting softly. "You heard me, didn't you? You try."  
  
Draco was hoping so much that he would be able to hear Harry, that when a voice yelled in his head, "Draco Malfoy has the biggest C*!k in the world!" he almost screamed.  
  
"Why, thank you!" He said before dragging Harry off to the depths of the dark classroom. It took some explaining to Ron when Harry finally turned up in the common room looking thoroughly ravished.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
It took even more explaining to Ron when Harry fell backwards off the bench at dinner laughing so much. He didn't get an explanation though; Harry was too busy retaliating to Draco's thoughts. Draco had waited till Harry was deep in conversation with Ron, Hermione and Seamus before he sent an image of Filch riding a broomstick naked to Harry. He paid dearly for his fun when he suddenly received a vision of Dumbledore dressed as Elvis singing Jailhouse Rock and spinning a scantily dressed McGonnagol round a dance floor. Both boys ended up lying on the floor in hysterics much to the confusion of their friends. Eventually Ron got fed up with his friend lying on his back with his feet still hooked on the bench and attempted to pick him up. Harry was still laughing too much and after three failed attempts to right Harry, Ron gave up, left him on the floor, and went back to eating. Hermione, probably being the only person in the room with her eyes opened, noticed that Harry wasn't the only one giggling hyperactively. She made a mental note to discuss his hysteria before going back to her usual thinking // if I add a single unicorn hair to the draught of the living death before heating it with a black rose and a vampire's drool, would I be able to produce a potion strong enough to stop Ron's snoring? // Everyone looked blankly at Harry as he performed a backwards-flip-turn sort of thing and ran out of the room.  
  
"Is it even possible to bend yourself in that way?" Ron asked before returning his attention to the pasta on his plate. It kept moving to create stick figure pictures doing x-rated things, which was having a strange effect on Ron's nether regions. Although that could be because of Dean's foot being in his crotch but he wasn't going to mention that.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Harry's back was slammed into a brick wall near the dungeons before Draco moved forwards to attack Harry's mouth. He let Draco maul him for a few minutes before quickly switching their positions. Draco gazed disorientated at him and Harry took the few seconds before Draco recovered to slide down the pale body and undo the Slytherin's trousers.  
  
"Harry we are in the corridor; anyone could come along." // Merlin, what a turn on that is. ///  
  
"Now, now Draco darling, you had your fun last night; my turn to be in charge tonight." He licked up and down Draco's length and smiled as the other boy shuddered softly. // You like that? // \\ what the hell do you think? And, remind me why you've stopped\\ //Sorry//  
  
"Ahem."  
  
The two boys looked sharply up at the intruder. Amazingly, their potions teacher was blushing a deep red.  
  
"I have an extra-curricular lesson in ten minutes. I recommend you finish up quickly." And with that he marched off.  
  
"Dammit, Potter, you've lost me my blackmailing edge."  
  
"Sorry. He's right though; if he hadn't found us a load of fourth years would. Come on, lets go to your dorm, it's closer."  
  
"No! I can't take a Griffindor into the Slytherin Common Room this time in the evening; they'll eat you alive then grind your bones and feed them to the fish. At least your friends won't kill you as well as me. Besides, I want to make it known how sorry I am for the other night."  
  
"I told you, it wasn't your fault. Come on, then."  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"I'm not entirely sure that was taken that well." Draco was now nursing a split lip and a black eye, Harry had a sore head were Ron had tried to knock some sense into him, who was currently lying passed out on the couch, and everyone else was standing around looking shocked.  
  
Harry looked up at his bleeding dragon and kissed him.  
  
"Urgh, get a room, PLEASE!" Hermione was staring at the two of them looking scandalised.  
  
Taking her advice the two boys made their way to Harry's dorm. They could see from the castle's high position bright lights exploding all around.  
  
"Ah, of course, Guy Fawkes night."  
  
// Wanna make some fireworks of our own? //  
  
\\ Hell, Yeah! \\  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"I'll kill him, he's back with that Malfoy git, and I will seriously kill him."  
  
Seamus, who had spent most of the evening attached to Gregory by the mouth, finally looked around at Hermione. "Do us a favour and shut him up."  
  
Dean, licking his lips excitedly, winked at Hermione, "it will be my pleasure," and leapt onto Ron, who collapsed with the added weight behind the sofa.  
  
"Ron" The boy looked over the top of the sofa at the sound of his name, blushing a colour to rival his hair.  
  
"Hmmn?"  
  
"What about Harry and Draco?"  
  
"Who?" 


	9. ASB9

Chapter 9  
  
"So where were you last night?" Draco paused between sending Harry messages and looked up. Crabbe was looking at him expectantly and the rest of the table were studying their food pretending they weren't listening.  
  
"I mean, after Greg stumbled in with what looked suspiciously like a cloaked Griffindor on his arm as two in the morning Blaise and I couldn't sleep and you didn't turn up all night."  
  
"Ah. Erm, about that, I, uh," Draco trailed off not knowing quite what to say.  
  
"You're giving it to Potter aren't you," Pansy's annoying voice screeched next to his ear.  
  
"No! I, erm, I mean we're just, erm." // Potter, help me here, what do I say? // \\ you're on your own, babe. Hmmn, to give head or not to give head, that is the-\\ // Shut it! Seriously, should I tell them? // \\ Do what you want. \\  
  
"Pah, fine." Draco sat back, annoyed.  
  
"Really? You and Potter? I thought you were just playing with him! I bet your father would be interested to hear about this."  
  
// Woh, not good // \\ you're telling me! \\  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Next morning at breakfast, Draco decided to sit on the Griffindor table. The Slytherins were a little hostile that he was 'fraternising with the enemy.' It didn't stop his father's owl finding him though. He opened the letter with shaking fingers and held it so Harry could read simultaneously.  
  
Son,  
  
I have just received a rather interesting letter from Miss Parkinson concerning yourself and Harry Potter. Whilst I advise discretion, I feel I cannot forbid your relationship as that would be an act of utter hypocrisy.  
  
I ask for your promise of secrecy in exchange for what I am about to say. Your beau's father and myself entered into a relationship similar to that of yourselves. Your grandfather believed it to be scandalous and a disgrace to the Malfoy name. I was forbidden contact with James and a marriage between your mother and I was arranged.  
  
Don't get me wrong, your grandfather was not a rash and impulsive man; I had had many relationships of a similar orientation before. Your Potions master and I were close for most of my years before James proclaimed his adoration.  
  
I wish you well in your connection with Harry; remember, it would not bode well for our popularity if you were seen to hurt our nation's saviour.  
  
Oh and please inform me if you start hearing things.  
  
Luscius  
  
The boys looked up at the same time, thinking pretty much the same thing. // Our dads? // \\ I'm not sure I want to be thinking of my father doing that. \\ // Eww, shut up. //  
  
"What do you think he meant by hearing things?"  
  
"Take a guess. Jeez, I think that curse must have done something to your head apart from leaving that scar. Come on, lets go celebrate the fact that father doesn't want to murder me."  
  
"How?"  
  
Draco sat back down, confused. He knew what he wanted to do, but he wanted to make it special. That time in Harry's ancestor's bedroom was great for him and he wanted to return the favour. He stood up quickly and ran over to the Slytherin table. Harry waited whilst he saw Draco lean down and whisper something to Vincent Crabbe. He wondered what he was up to and sat back attempting, unsuccessfully to read Draco's thoughts.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"Crabbe, you know our little contest? Well, I know there were unusual circumstances but, I mean, Greg forfeited; do I win?"  
  
"Merlin, you're still on about that room? Have it, no one else wants it. Gregory appears to be a little distracted lately." He nodded towards the love-struck boy who was drooling into his pumpkin juice, staring unblinkingly at the Irish lad, who was currently doing a jig around the Grand Hall whilst singing an old Irish folk song. He looked up in shock as Draco kissed him on the lips then ran back to Harry's table, span Seamus twice around then skipped off towards the Slytherin Common Room with Harry in tow.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"Not that I'm complaining or anything but where are we?"  
  
"My dorm now shut up and kiss me."  
  
"I thought you shared with Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
"Vincent and Gregory and not anymore. Stop talking and kiss me."  
  
"Not anymore? What do you mean?"  
  
Draco stopped trying to strip Harry and sighed, sitting back on the lavishly furnished room. He couldn't wait to have Harry writhing under him on those green silk sheets but it appeared Harry wouldn't have any part until everything was sorted out.  
  
"Did you never wonder why I came on so strong in the changing rooms? Greg and I were fighting over who should get this room and Vincent came up with the idea that I should seduce you and Greg should seduce Seamus and then depending on who was most devastated at the Halloween Ball after an extremely public break up, you or Seamus, then they would win the room. Thanks to Neville's unfortunate intervention, I won. Now will you please stop with all the chitchat and put your mouth to much better use."  
  
Harry gently pushed Draco back on the soft pillows and met his lips in a deliciously tender kiss. When Draco felt Harry's tongue slip between his moist lips he almost passed out with pleasure. // You do know I don't forgive you fully for ditching me on the dance floor for this room? And I so wasn't devastated, it was just 'cause Seamus didn't get dumped that you won. Oh and another thing- // Harry's mind went blank as Draco flipped him over so Draco could be on top, and ground his straining erection against Harry's rapidly growing hardness.  
  
Harry pulled off his shirt, popping the last few buttons off in his hurry to strip and as soon as Draco's top was off he pulled him down, anxious to feel the pale flesh in contact with his. He buried his hands in the Silver- blond hair as a soft tongue thrust inside his mouth, invading the velvety succulence. He moaned as the kiss was rudely withdrawn but gasped as Draco's mouth found his collarbone and alternatively nipped and sucked. He sighed as Draco gripped the tender nodule of his nipple with his teeth. // Like that, did you? // \\ Don't stop. \\  
  
Harry, feeling the deep vibrations of Draco laughing, decided to move things on a bit. He quickly reversed their positions and sat up, straddling his Dragon's lean hips. He leant forwards to suck on the sensitive spot behind Draco's ear as his right hand casually drifted down the muscular torso to undo Draco's trousers. He slid them down Draco's legs and slowly kissed his way back up until he was confronted by Draco's throbbing manhood. He glided his hand up and down Draco's length before rubbing it softly. He slipped his other hand underneath Draco and grasped his taut buttocks before deftly manipulating his hole with a finger.  
  
Draco struggled for breath as he felt Harry's finger invading his depths. He felt his pleasure mounting when the finger was swiftly withdrawn and replaced with Harry's dripping prick. He felt the delicious resistance as Harry sank himself deep within him and groaned as Harry started slowly thrusting in and out. He arched towards him as the pulsating rod gained speed and he felt himself reaching the pinnacle of excitement. Harry, also, was losing himself in the luxurious piston action and released himself shuddering into Draco's depths. He felt Draco shoot his spunk into his hand and they collapsed into a misshapen tangle of limbs on the bed. Draco stared at his lover glistening with sweat and smiled unreservedly. Harry returned the blissful smile and thought happily // I love you so much. //  
  
He was rewarded by the other boy's quiet reply. "I love you, too." 


End file.
